welcome home my angel of music
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: Bella Swan is really Isabella Giry, Niece to Madame Giry and the real angel of music, and the one that held the key you Erik heart, a/n Chistien is evil in this story,
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Madame Giry was in the middle of practice for the show the fallowing week she knew many, when she saw a Police Officer coming over with Gangle, Wondering what was going on,

"Are you madame Minerva Giry?" Asked the Officer

"Yes I am, Why do you ask?" Asked Madame Giry

The officer took off his had and bowed her her, Gangle looked at her with a worried look he and the whole crew knew who they where and look up to them

"May we speak in private?" Asked the Officer

"That is fine, Go and find Mister Y, I think he might be needed," Said Madam Giry

Gangle only nodded he had a feeling something was about to go down, His wife Meg looked up at him with worry in her eyes,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

The officer looked around the sitting room it was the most beautiful he had ever seen he wondered where she got her decorator from,

"Now what would you like to speak to me about Officer?" Asked Madame Giry

The Officer took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat he was trying to find a way to word what was needed he was only a few months on the force,

"Well your brother Charlie Napolin Giry, Well he changed his name to Charlie Napolin Swan when he came to the state, Well he had been killed in the line of duty in a wreck," Said the Officer

Madame Giry face went pale, She hopes Isabella was ok, She thought of her as a daughter, Erik didn't know she was the one he had heard singing,

"What happened to him?" Asked Madame Giry

The Officer jumped when he saw Erik walk into the room and sat down on one of the couches with Gangle and Meg on the love seat, He cleared his throat,

"It's a honor to meet you Mister Y, I know who you are and to tell the truth im not a fan of the de changny," Said the Officer

Erik shook his hand he knew the states saw him as a icon and a hero, He knew what Christine had done to him the last night they saw each other, He read the note and he knew she was going to make him look bad when they shared a moment together,

"Well your brother went looking for his daughter one Isabella Giry, Well Isabella Swan, She came up missing when her boyfriend at the time took her on a walk, When he was looking for her his he was attack and there was no way in saving him, He is buried though the Officers blame Isabella for what had been done," Explained the Officer

Meg rushed over to her mother, She never knew she had a uncle or a a cousin, Rrik was a tad bit confused at Meg was,

"What of Isabella, Please tell me my little one is ok? Asked Madame Giry

The Officer looked like he was about to cry, He never wanted to be face to face with a Volturi king again they where just creepy,

"They found her and she had bite marks and had Hypothermia, Someone she knew went to find her and her father was the doctor of the hospital, She is awake and the hospital is ready to release her, But she won't go with her friends father, She wont say why the Volturi kings are there as well, But she wont even talk to them," Explained the Officer,

Madame Giry nodded and told the officer that she would take her niece in, She knew how this would work out she had the twinkle in her eye, She will give Erik the happy ending he always wanted, She knew what the Volturi was her father told her of them and if she was under there care Marcus must of saw something,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Meg walked over to her mother who was looking out of the window as if she was holding back tears from a long lost memory,

"Mother who is Charlie and Isabella, I never knew you had a brother?" Asked Meg

Madame Giry took a deep breath, She was going to explain a lot that would change things for a lot of people that is involved.

"Charlie was my brother and your uncle, And Isabella is your cousin, But she like to be called Bella, You two where so close when she lived in the Opera House, And Charlie who owned it, But when Christien came to live in the Opera House he pulled Isabella out, And Erik the voice you heard singing was my little Isabella, I never wanted you to know, But Charlie thought I should have, He knew what was going to happen before I did, He was like that looking out for the one's he cared about, He also warned be about Christien but I didn't listen at the time, Now I do regret it we could had the life we all would have wanted, But then again like Charlie always said you could never change fate, Along with this song is ending but the story never ends, But I kept it from you for the sake of your feeling since they moved to the states," Explained Madame Giry

Meg tried to remember but she couldn't remember playing with anyone other than Christen and she ended up spreading rumors and betraying her,

"You won't be able to remember her my little angel, When you where playing with Christien you hit your head and lost the memorys of Isabella, Erik the person you fell for was Isabella look back in your memories I know they where still there," Said Madame Giry

Erik sat there thinking of what she had said, Somethings came back from long ago, He remembered a brown eye girl with wavy brown hair that shined in the light that hit it,

"Oh my god how could I made the mistake," Cried Erik

Madame Giry went over to him and hugged him, Now was the time to make things correct, She wished to see him happy, She never knew Christien was such a cruel person when she took her in,

"Gangle go and by the tickets where going to bring Isabella back here where she belongs here with me by my side, She the Angel Of Music that I longed for, I never knew why it didn't feel right when I was around christien now I know why," Said Erik

Gangle bowed and kissed his wife and took off to buy the tickets for the trip to bring home the long lost family,

to be continued,


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

It took the group to get to Forks Washington by train they had a carriage waiting for them, They where on their way to the hospital to meet with old friends of Madame Giry,

Once they made it there they were greeted by a pixi like girl with golden eyes who bounced over to them as if she was there to greet them,

"Alice your here?" Asked Madame Giry

Alice only smiled up at her old friend, She knew Madame Giry from long ago she never knew Charlie was her brother, And that they where half vampire,It was rather interesting to say the least.

"Well I never knew Charlie was your big brother Minerva!" Chirped Alice

"Yes well there is surppises every where now is there," Said Madame Giry.

Erik cleared his throat, He wanted to go and see his angel of music not to chat with the pixi of the Cullen,

"Well nice to see you as well Erik," Chirped Alice

Alice waved them over to come inside as they all fallowed her and talked about old times,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Alice led them into the meeting room where Carlisle and the Voltori kings sat waiting to talk, As Marcus eyes glazed over, Aro touched him hand to see what he was seeing and laughed out in joy, But that could wait till later,

"Well now that we are all here now, We all know each other some of us don't," Said Carlisle,

Minerva blushed brightly, As everyone looked at her mouths open, Esme looked at him wondering what was going on,

"Later my dear, We know what had happen to our dear Bella, She was attack by my ex son my first who I had changed, I never knew none of this, But my daughter Rose found her and found the body of her brother and I am sorry Minerva so I hope you don't hold no anger with the rest of us," Spoke Carlisle,

Minerva smiled at her old lover and the father to her daughter, He never knew it until he met her long ago,

"No carlisle I shall never hold nothing against you, But my little angel this is your father, Said Madame, Giry

The whole rooms mouths dropped at Carlisle, He knew he had a daughter but he never told his family,

"Sorry I never told you all yes me and Minerva has a daughter it was before me and Esme met and we where shown we where mates," Explained Carlisle,

"Well that's no problem my dear," Said Esme

Carlisle exhaled as he sat down to let the Voltori speak now it must be Aro who speaking again,

"Well now that was interesting, But nice to see you again Minerva and Meg, I am taking this is your mate my dear?" Asked Aro,

Meg blushed to what Aro had said, Aro clapped his hands to show his joy to have so many mated couples,

"Well good you are true mates, And well you Minerva are Marcus, And Erik you are indeed Bella's mate, I am Bella's soul bonded father along with Marcus, Caius is the uncle, But we also looking for young Edward to be trialed for his crimes of what he had done, We have the best of the best of our guard out looking for him, Your brother ashes was places to rest peacefully, But I don't agree with Bella's mother though she sent a message saying she wish's not to see her, We found his will to contact you if anything happened," Explained Aro,

Erik * _sighed*_ in relief, Erik wanted to see his angel of music, He had this urge to hold her in his arms,

"Well I see our Erik here is eager to see his mate, Since we got all the important info out of the way lets go and discharge Bella and take you to where you shall be staying," Said Carlisle,

Everyone got up Erik quicker than the others, But he would let Minerva have time with Bella before he go's to her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

The group went to a room that was mainly used for people who had money, Must been the Cullen's and the Voltori idea, He was told Bella made a pill for vampires to have children, It seemed she was intelligent in finding out things, Madame Giry went in first,

"My little one, you aunt Mini is here," Cried Madame Giry

Bella flinched she didn't want to show her face, Her eye color was changed from what Edward had done, Her right eye was red and the other was brown,

"Please don't look at my aunt Mini I am ugly," Cried Bella,

Bella started to sob into the pellow, Madame Giry * _gasped*_ at what the girl she called her own had said she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket's back to see bite marks on her arms and stitch's, As Bella looked up at her aunt, And shoved her head into the pellow,

"Oh my little one you still look like the princesss that you are, You are never imperfect to me my little one," Said Madame Giry softly

Bella looked at her aunt and hugged her as she let all her pain she held for the last few days, How she felt it was her falt that her father had died,

"Shhhh, Aunt Mini is here now, No one will harm you," Whispered Madame Giry,

Everyone watched as Bella finally let her emotions out, They felt bad for her while the others where confused on what was going on as Carlisle explained to them with Aro help,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moments later_

Madame Giry whipped the tears away and Bella finally let a smile grace her face, She was glad that her niece was ok,

"Bella there is someone here would like to see you," Said Madam Giry

Bella tilted her head to the side as her eyes where blind folded, After a while the blind fold was taken away to show the man she wanted for years,

"Erik?" Whispered Bella,

Erik rushed over to his angel of music and took her in his arms she looked differnet but he knew it was her, He felt right for once is his life as he cried out about him betraying her with Christien,

"Erik you had no idea how long I wanted you, But she will get hers one day, Karma can be a real bitch," Said Bella,

Erik smiled as he kissed Bella something he thought about doing on the trip here, It took her a while but she responded,

"My my love is always wonderful to see when it is true mates," Said Aro,

The two jumped apart as they saw a smirking Aro with Jane who had clothing for her, Erik only smirked and left so his little angel of music could get ready,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moments later_

Bella walked out of her room with Jane behind her, She was dressed in a outfit like Aro's but the vest was a purple velvet, Along with the pants made her backside show making Erik want to go and grab, And the tails to her coat was as long and Gangle,

"Are we ready to go or you going to plot about grabbing my back side all night," Joked Bella,

Bella took Erik out of his thoughts when she slapped his fine back side and hopped on his back, He only chuckled and he squeezed hers while he piggy backed her to the carriage, as they went to the Cullen house hold for the night,

to be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

It's been a week since she was realized, Bella was married to Erik now and happy, Aro preformed the wedding, The Cullen's and the Denali moved closer to her, She sings here and there for Phantasma,

Bella let smile grace her face she was wondering around the park that she and her husband owned, Coney Island was a most beautiful place,She was knocked out of her thoughts when something knocked her over and knocked her sunglasses off,

"Oh I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to harm you please don't harm me!" Cried a little boy

Bella blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side, This boy spelled of Erik and what was the other scent it was soooo familiar.

"It's only little one, Why would i harm you for?" Asked Bella,

The little boy looked up at the girl that looked like a angel to him, No one was never nice to him, He was always beat'd by his twin brothers or by his mother, They called him the little bastard freak of the family.

"Well I'm kinda used to it," Whispered the boy

Bella blinked a few times she wasn't able to speak again when she heard two voices yelling out where are you little bastard, When she saw two twin boys grab a hold of the cute boy who smelled like Erik.

"There you are bastard mother sent us to get you, She wanted you and you ran away to get yout daily treatment," Said the one twin

Bella grabbed a hold of the boy who had the one she became attached to from a short time, She was getting this boy away from this family,

"Take me to your mother right now," Ordered Bella,

The one boy shivered at the power in her tone, They gulped and nodded and took her to the hotel where they where staying,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The twin boys pushed the little boy on the floor, Bella could see the tears in his eyes, She couldn't help but rush over to him and cradle the poor underweight boy to her, Esme would fix that along with Sulpisha and Athenador,

"Roual? James? Did you fetch the bastard child for his beating?" Asked a female

Bella narrowed her eyes she knew that voice and it will not get away with what she had done to this poor child,

When she saw the person who she hated since she was a child the person who made her and her father and mother leave france and her love,

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that out load mean something else its a joke," Said Christien,

Bella got up and placed the boy on the couch, As she went over and slapped to whore a crossed her face

"How dare you harm a child," Hissed Bella,

Christien narrowed her eyes at the miss matched eyes of the female who slapped her, She wondered who she was,

"Well what is it to you, Not like he was your child, I'm known as a whore back home for using someone and ending up with that thing," Hissed Christien

Bella slapped her again, She knew what she had done to her Erik and she was not getting away for saying that about a child,

"I know what you did you whore, You played with my **HUSBAND**! My **ERIK**! My **LOVE OF MY LIFE**! So Christien people see what they think and what they know is what is the truth, I am taking this child, And I will adopt him as my own, I know who his father is you loose ass whore, You fucked so many men behind your dear husbands back I see," Hissed Bella,

Christien was about to speak until the door opened and saw her husband Roual walk into the room, She sent a smirk to Bella,

"Oh Roual darling, Help me this vile freak if trying to kill me and take our son," Cried Christien,

Bella let Christien go when she had heard that name, Ahe wondered if it was her half brother, Ahe missed him,

"Pardon me miss," Spoke Roual,

Roual placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, Bella turned around only come to face her half brother and * _gasped*_ ,

"Roual is that you?" Asked Bella

Roual * _gasped_ * at the sight of his long lost half sister, He thought she was dead from what their mother said,

"Izzy is that you? Mother said you where dead," Said Roual

Bella narrowed her eyes that's sounded just like their vile mother to lie about something like that,

Nope mother the whore lied like always, Do your married to Christien the whore of France, Oh mind you the one who made my father leave France for my saftey," Hissed Bella,

Roual arched a brow that's who is was bullying his little sister back then, He never knew it was his love of his life,

"So that was you Christien, You where the one who bullied my sister and harmed her, And made her father sell the Opera House to leave for his daughter saftey," Hissed Roual,

Christien only shrugged she knew what she did to the little bitch, She just didn't know it was her Roual sister,

"So you lied and told me you never had a sister," Said Christien,

Bella only * _huffed*_ when she thought he might have not known what she had done to the one little boy,

"Roual brother lets put old business to the side, Do you know the bitch was abusing the one boy, and neither of the kids are yours mind you, I know who the one child father because he is my husband," Hissed Bella,

Roual couldn't speak because four people burst'd into the room, Roual arched a brow at the people who stood in front of his baby sister,

"Bella are you ok, I felt you emotions and I gathered help Erik is freaking out," Said Jasper in Major mode,

Bella sighed she should have known Jasper is rather protective on her, Along with the others, She placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Jasper your projecting, This is my half older brother Roual De Chagny, My mother told him that i had died," Said Bella,

Jasper looked at the man who Bella said it was her brother, He went over and shook the man hand as two females came in,

Jasper whats going on you left like Aro was dressed in drag, Oh dear Aro on a stick what happened to that little boy," Cried Rose

Rose rushed over to the young boy then caught the scent and smirked, She figured who the boys father was,

"Rose take the young one back to Carlisle to check out he had been abused by this bitch here, Oh this is my brother. After I finish up here I'll be on my way home," Said Bella,

Rose only nodded as she and the others left with the young boy, Only Jasper stayed to make sure things are ok,

"So you married Erik the Phantom Of The Opera, I know me and him had our differences but only because he thought Christien was the one who he fell in love with and in truth it was you, But let me deal with things here and I have your address we will come for dinner, Make sure you take care of him as your own, His name is Gustave, Said Roual,

Bella rushed over and hugged her brother after she did that she slapped Christien and decked her in the gut and flashed out of the room, As Roual turned cold eyes on his wife he took out the papers that he was going to let her to sign time to make the devorce final,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella and jasper walked into the mason double door's everyone lived there as one big happy family, Erik rushed over to take her in his arms joy filled him that he had a son so soon, Even though it wasn't by the woman he loved it was his son,

"Oh my angel I was told what had happened, Why didn't you tell me the fop was your brother," Said Erik

Bella shrugged he didn't know it was her half brother who was the one that the issue happened to but she knew it was now,

It's ok I didn't know it was him, But I lost contact with him long ago because of the whole thing with Christien, Well you get the point, Now be nice to him I offered him to live here," Said Bella,

Erik only kissed his wife she had given him a huge family something he never thought he would have, He would forgive him for his past so his angel of music is happy,

"Fine my angel our son is in his room and sleeping Carlisle declared him healthy well other than the harm he had," Said Erik

Bella felt joy that he would let her be the mother of the boy, But she knew there will be pain from the issue with Christien she would come after her for revenage, As she and Erik went to go and check on the boy and head to their chambers,

to be continued,


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

The fallowing day Roual came and moved in for with his sister and new family, He was mated to Tanya by what Marcus had said, While Gustave woke up and had a hard time accepting he was being taken out of the life he had lived, When Roual explained that Erik was indeed his father he hugged Roual and thanked him for being so kind to him,

"Well my little angel it seemed you granted me a giant family and along with that you put a evil vile woman in jail," Said Erik

Bella only smiled and kissed her mate, She was happy that she had made him so happy with giving something he wanted all his life, Not they all could live with out no worries, And have the life that they all wanted,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later_

Gustave was a frown adult now, He was married to one of the wolves and gave them grand children. While rose had her own little family and enjoyed every minute of it,

Erik and Bella had about 10 children while they had Gustave adopted into their family even though he was his real father she was his step mother and he loved her dearly, Their business grown to a large power house along with some of the vampire laws where changed,

Carlisle and Esme had a few children since the drug Bella made was able to let the vampires have kids, Edward was caught and burned to death for the crimes he committed,

Jasper and Alice had a small family and as well Jasper was a guard to the family and enjoyed every last minute of it,

Madame Giry and Marcus had children and enjoyed the love they shared, As well Madame Giry was one of the best of the best in dance,

Gangle and Meg had their family and was happy and everyone else was, the large family moved into a newer home to be bigger for their family's to fit in, No one never wanted to be apart ever again from the crimes of Edward and Christien,

Roual and Tanya adopted the twins even thought they where't his but he did it anyways he didn't want to see them placed somewhere they would be mistreated they even made up with Gustave in the way they treated him,

Christien was trailed for her crimes in child abuse along with attempted murder on a few of the maids back in Paris, She was hanged for what she had done and went to Hell where she would live out for the rest of her afterlife.

the end


End file.
